Aging Days
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: I have no fucking clue, I don't know if this was already done, I don't even fucking care. Rated T for future references of Middle and High School (as the title suggests, it's them going through school). Blah blah blah, I just put it as Dave's POV at first and I may change the POV later on. I think we all know where this is going. -ThiefOfADHD
1. New Kindergarten Kid

_**I don't know if this was already done or not, but I just wanted to do this.**_

* * *

><p>Your name is Dave Strider.<p>

Wait, why would we need your name? You're just a six year old kid, why would anybody need your name? Except bro, because bro is awesome and that is the best thing ever. You looked around the small kindergarten classroom when you walked in. You noticed that there was an extra seat next to yours. You looked over at John, who looked back at you, he saw it too. You pushed up your pointy shades and went in, sitting down. John sat next to you as everyone came in. You looked over at Terezi, who was smiling at you as she, Aradia, Vriska, and Tavros played with their Pokemon cards.

The bell rang and everyone sat down. You looked over to the door, seeing a new troll walk in. Oh, now you get it.

You should probably explain.

Everyone at your school is either a troll, a human, or a troll/human mix (those kids are usually in separate classes for some reason, you don't know why).

"Everyone, this is our new student, Karkat." Everyone said hi to him and he sat down next to you. "Since Karkat is new here, why don't we introduce ourselves. Hmm... how about we say our name and our favorite color." You sighed, that was the most annoying thing ever because you and Terezi both like red, although she goes out of the way to lick red chalk, but she's a troll so you usually let it slide. Everyone started introducing themselves by name and saying their favorite color. You, John, and Karkat were the last ones to stand.

"I'm John and I like the color green." You knew he was trying to be a bit different, but it's true, he does like green. Somewhat. You stood up next. "I'm Dave and I like red." You plopped back down, looking over at Karkat. He looked around before mumbling quietly. "I'm Karkat and I like... grey. Yeah. I like grey." That was odd, you never knew anyone who liked the color grey. You knew that nobody heard him.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Karkat cleared his throat, speaking up. "I'm Karkat and I like grey." Your teacher was a bit stunned, which made you and John giggle a bit. "Is something the matter back there?" You and John piped down, smiling to yourselves.

* * *

><p>You and John were hanging out with Vriska and Terezi during recess. You looked around, seeing some of the fourth graders hanging out on their own. There was another troll in red talking to Eridumb's brother. Well, you mean Eridan, but everyone calls him Eridumb to be mean to him. You looked over at the small swing set to see Karkat sitting on one of them alone. You got up and went over, looking at him.<p>

"Hey." "Go away." "Alright." You turned and went to leave, stopping and turning back around. "You want to swing?" "No, I just want to sit here." You sat in the swing next to him, looking at him somewhat happily, just to get him to look happy. He didn't look at you. "So, what brings you around here?" "We moved." "From where?" "North." "How far North?" "Mom said we lived in Toronto, but I don't know where it is." "My bro told me that's up in Canada." "Really?" "Yeah." He turned away, looking over at the red outfit'd troll talking to the older Ampora. "I wonder who he's talking to." "Cronus Ampora." "Oh." You figured that maybe the other troll was his brother or something.

"Is that your brother over there?" He nodded, sighing. "He's annoying and I hate him. And he talks a lot." "That sucks." "Yeah." You both sat there quietly, watching the ground. The bell rang and they left, leaving you both to watch.

"I wonder if I'm moving back to Toronto." "Why do you want to move back?" "It didn't seem to be as cold there as it was here." "Oh." You remember your friend Rose telling you about a vacation in Toronto, she said it was a bit colder than it is here. But you guess he hasn't been outside a whole lot.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dave, why did you stop hanging out with Terezi, Vriska, and me to talk to Karkat?" "He looked lonely." "Oh." Your buck-toothed friend shrugged, taking a crayon and drawing on a piece of paper. You looked over at Karkat, who was asleep. You shrugged it off and went back to drawing, glancing back at him every now and then just to make sure he wasn't completely dead. Although you're exaggerating a tad bit.<p>

When it was time to leave, you went over to your Bro's car, starting to get into the back seat, you looked over and saw Karkat's brother getting into a car with a man. Karkat slowly climbed in. You didn't get to see anything else as your brother drove off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fuck it, this is all I got so far let me work on the kinks of this story.<strong>_


	2. First Grade Antics

**_AAANNNDDD I GUESS WE HAVE ONE TO TWO CHAPTERS AS GRADE~_**

* * *

><p>You spent the whole summer hanging out with John and his cousin Jane. It was sort of lame since all summer you were just thinking of when you were gonna hang out with Karkat again. I mean, he hates you, sure, I mean, you two didn't leave on good terms, he sort of just punched you and went with his brother to go home. You guess it'll be fun.<p>

* * *

><p>You got to the first day of school, and hey look Karkat's in your class. He looks a bit nicer than last year, but he's wearing a sweater? You wonder why he's wearing a sweater. You went over to talk to him, but he walked away from you. You don't know if he's still mad at you from the last day of school or what. You shrugged and got into your seat. Nice you sit next to him. When he saw his seat next to yours he groaned and sat down, not looking at you.<p>

"Hey." "Leave me alone." "What's wrong?" "Just leave me the hell alone." "Dude, that's not nice to say." "I don't give a fuck." "Stop being a lil shit." All of a sudden you heard a throat being cleared before you turned and looked up at your new teacher. "Karkat, Dave, office. Now." You both got up, walking down to the office, shoving each other lightly.

"Mr. Strider, Mrs. Vantas, I'm glad you two could come at short notice." You looked at your bro as the principle talked to your brother and Karkat's mother. There was a lot of talking that you didn't understand, but you didn't care.

You looked up at your principle, he was a plain dark-haired man that wore a lot of black with a pink tie. You thought this was a bit funny.

"No fucking way are you giving Dave detention, he didn't even swear first." "Listen Mr. Strider, Karkat's going to be in detention too." "Look, Mr. Droogs, I know that you don't want people to interfere, but fuck and shit aren't gonna hurt anybody." "They're learning it from you two, I swear." "Listen here you fucking dickwad" That was the moment when you thought your brother would think he actually would like a woman, but it's most likely no use. "Karkat is my little boy and if you think that his goddamned mouth is the problem, then you should be fired. I know for a fucking fact my husband is best friends with Mrs. Pyrope, you know? The attorney. She can sue your dumb ass big time." You, Bro, and Karkat kept quiet as Mrs. Vantas and Mr. Droogs quarreled.

Mr. Droogs made you and Karkat sit alone in another room while Bro and his mom had an "adult talk" alone. You looked at him, and he looked at you.

"What do you think they're talking about?" You asked, seeing him fold his arms and lay his head in them. "Probably about our fucking mouths, it's not our fault, we're little kids." "Yeah." You mimicked him, smiling slightly. "Hey, why do you wear shades all the time?" You saw him reach for your shades, you quickly grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch them, please." He nodded, tugging his hand away. "Alright, God." He rubbed his wrist, looking at you angrily. After a minute, you saw Bro come in. "Mrs. Vantas wanted me to take you home Karkat, and you're coming home too Dave." You nodded, standing up and looking at Karkat, who shyly stood up with you.

* * *

><p>He was silent the whole ride, curled up and clutching his backpack. You looked at him for a minute before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me." Was his response. You sighed as you started to drive a bit towards the outskirts of town, you were confused but soon you saw a house. Your bro stopped the car and Karkat got out, walking towards it and going inside. You were confused on why his house was that far out of town, but you didn't question it. You were soon on your way back home after that.<p>

"Dave, I need to talk with you, alright lil man?" "Okay." "You can't swear in school, which honestly is bullshit but I guess it's something that isn't supposed to be done. That cool?" You nod "Yeah. That's cool." "Cool." "Hey Bro, why does Karkat live all this way out?" "Cheapest house." "Oh." You didn't understand it honestly, and you didn't care to understand, you just shut the hell up and thought to yourself the rest of the ride.

Maybe you and Karkat could hang out sometime.


	3. What Happen (happy spoopy day)

_**If hell was a place where people suck at chapter names, I'm definitely going there. (and apparently im going by the canon and just making it like 2003 so :p)**_

_**BTW: SPOOPY DAY IS HEEERE~**_

* * *

><p>You and Karkat rarely hung out during the beginning of the school year up until the end of it near Christmas break. He smiled at you and you two talked about what you want for Christmas. You ended up hanging with bro the whole time as you visited Rose and her mother up in New York. When you got back into school, you realized that Karkat wasn't there. And he wasn't for a whole week until he came halfway through the day, going all the way to the very back of the room and sitting in the corner all alone. You wondered what happened, but you weren't sure if he wanted to talk to you.<p>

You ended up talking to your teacher before you left class to see what was going on.

"Hey, why did Karkat come late to class today?" "Sweetie, Karkat's going through some family issues." "What kind of family issues?" "Well... to put it this way, he's gonna want to be left alone for awhile." "That doesn't answer my question, what kind of family issues?" "Dave, you're too young to know." "Fine." You were so not too young to know.

* * *

><p>"Hey bro?" "Yeah?" "The teacher said Karkat was having family issues, why did she say that?" "I don't know." "Bro, why are we hanging out in the graveyard on a Saturday?" "Because, the crows always hang out at the graveyard on Saturdays, and they're awesome as fuck." "Yeah, they are." You looked over to see some people on the other end of the graveyard, they were wearing black and some seemed to be trolls.<p>

"Hey bro?" "What is it lil man?" "What's going on over there?" "Mmm...looks like a funeral." "What's that?" "It's where they bury a person that died." "...Bro, when you die do you go somewhere?" "Fuck I don't know. Some people say they go to this place called Heaven, but I don't even know." "Okay." He picked you up, moving his left hand and catching a crow on his glove. "Come on, let's go." "Bro, what about Lil Cal?" "Dude, he's in the car, remember?" "You sure?" You both looked over at the mausoleum far in the back, and there he was. "Fuck, alright, you stay here while I go get him." He left, you knew he could use fast-stepping, but it's Cal, he expects it and moves more than that. The fuck wad.

You watched the funeral, it seemed short as most of everyone left. That's when you saw Karkat being escorted by who you thought was his dad and his brother. What happened to his mom though? Where was she? You looked over at Bro, who was chasing Cal, you rolled your eyes and walked around, your feet crunching in the snow. You're alright with the cold, your heating in your apartment is fucked up all the time. You soon got towards the grave that was buried, squatting down and looking at the tombstone.

"Here lies Mrs. Samantha Vantas. ~A loving wife and mother.~ R.I.P. 1975-2003"

Well, you guess that's why Karkat didn't have his mom with him, she's not leaving.

"Hey lil man, what you staring at?" You looked up, standing and walking towards him. "I think I should talk to Karkat sometime." "Really?" "Yeah." "Alright, but you gotta wait until Monday, cause we got a whole day and a half to waste!" He picked you up, carrying you to the car before driving off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Karkat." You sat on the swing next to him, he was being quiet. "Hey." "What's up?" "Nothing." "You sure it's nothing?" "Yeah." "What did you do during the weekend?" "...Dad told me not to talk about it, at least to the other kids." "Alright." You two were quiet for a bit before you spoke up. "So...you want to come over and hang out with me and Bro? We can play video games." He perked up, looking at you. "Really?" "Yeah, we can play some games, talk, you know, like a hang out." "Alright!" "Really?!" "Yeah!"<p>

You made your most favorite friend them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this is short. :P<strong>_

_**ALSO: Karkat's mom IS HUMAN, so yah.**_

_**Also I may give Signless (Karkat's dad) a name sometime soon, but idk.**_


	4. Scaling to Fourth Grade

_**AND HERE WE FINISH 1ST GRADE, SUMMER, 2ND GRADE, SUMMER, 3RD GRADE, SUMMER, 4TH GRADE, AND END IT AT THE START OF SUMMER! WHOO!**_

* * *

><p>You and Karkat started to get close after winter left, hanging out and talking often. You found out that his mom died in her sleep, but that's what Karkat's dad told him. You went over there once to hang out, playing some video games with him, just to see him rage quit. You were used to rage quitting so him rage quitting was a nice change for once, since you were trained by bro himself. You two spent the rest of the school year talking and hanging out over weekends, sometimes even spending the nights and staying up listening to bro tell ghost stories when you both were at your house.<p>

Once summer hit, Karkat left to go visit family up in Toronto, leaving you alone, that's when you met a new girl. Her name was Jade Harley. Until recently, she lived with her grandpa, now she lived with her cousin Jake and their golden retriever Bec. At least you think he's a golden retriever, you don't really get it, but he seems a bit wild, sort of creepy to you. With the green lightning physically coming out of him when he disappeared. You introduced her to Karkat when he got back, but Karkat seemed different when he met her, sort of like he hated her. A lot.

* * *

><p>Second grade started, and you, John, Karkat, and Jade all hung out together. A lot. It took you a while to figure it out, but Karkat actually had a "flush crush" on Jade. He just showed it wrong. Ha, the poor bastard. What's worse was that John and Jade were getting close, until you learned that his dad and her actual mom had kids together. Then they freaked out because they're like long-lost siblings. You liked scaring them. Especially Karkat, cause he was a scaredy cat.<p>

During the summer, Karkat hung out with you some more, sort of on a rebound, since every now and then he would stop hanging out with you and just not even talk to you for weeks on end until the last minute to hang out. Which would result in you two hanging out for two weeks and then fighting until he leaves, telling you that he hated you. He always came back though.

* * *

><p>Third grade swept in, and for the first time ever, you and Karkat weren't in the same class. You seemed a bit sad about that, soon wondering what was going o-<p>

**OH MY GOD WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? **

Oh, you're Karkat now. Just a third grader. Anyways, where were you? You weren't anywhere actually. You were just doing your work like a normal third grader, wishing Dave was in your class. You really missed him, he was your best friend. Well, he IS your best friend. But, not really? You didn't even know, you were starting to think all of this was a bit too much for you. You started to not like school as much as you had earlier.

When summer rolled around, you stayed inside, not really leaving your room at all. You left your house rarely, and when you did, you always walked to the cemetery all the way across town and sat next to your moms tombstone, talking to her. You were home alone a lot of the time. You tried talking to Kankri, but he always left to go hang out with his friends, and your dad had work. This is why you never really hang out with anyone. When summer started to end, you ran off in the rain, not being able to be left alone. Your way to the cemetery got sidetracked and you ended up at Dave's house, a sobbing mess. You stayed with them for the remainder of the night and for two extra days.

* * *

><p>Fourth grade, you finally got to be in class with Dave again. You noticed he was hanging out with Terezi a bit, so you hung out with the new student, Sollux. He was pretty cool, he liked bees. He also had a lisp. You liked him. Although, you started to notice Dave was acting weird, like he hated Sollux or something. You didn't care, Sollux was a good dude, he was pretty cool, plus he had Psionics, like awesome. You both hung out a lot, before he and his older brother ended up sick for a whole three days and you ended up alone. Dave hung out with you for the first time in so long from that, but then you ended up having Sollux and Dave fighting over you. You ended up stuck with Sollux, since you told Dave to back off before Sollux ended up blasting him. You hoped that the summer that was almost nearby would stop everything and make fifth grade even easier.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY I FINISHED THIS WHOO!<strong>_


	5. Let's See How Far We'll Go

_**I may go through skims of the summer and fifth and sixth grade, let them get to middle school faster. Also for anyone that's confused over chapter 2 and 4's difference with Jade, I edited that part out of Chapter 2 cause I wasn't thinking strait there. **_

* * *

><p>You and Sollux hung out the whole remainder of the summer, his brother wasn't there for long since he got mad and messed up his psionics up badly. Sollux is saying he burned them out, but you aren't sure. You see Terezi's sister often around the house though. During the summer though, Sollux got a new neighbor. He was pretty tall, and he always smiled and ate pie. You recalled he called himself "Gamzee" and always spoke with somewhat of a westernsouthern tone, maybe even somewhat mesmerizing. You three were all friends, and in the meantime, Gamzee became your moirail.

* * *

><p>Fifth Grade rolled in, and you hadn't seen Dave. You talked to John, who said he moved back down to Texas with his bro. You wanted to be happy about this, but you weren't. Not even Gamzee could cheer you up. After awhile it was just you, Gamzee, Sollux, Terezi, Vriska, Eridan, and Sollux's friend Aradia. After awhile a girl named Feferi Peixis moved from Australia with her mother and sister, after her came two other trolls named Nepeta, a crazy cat girl, and Equius, a sweaty but highly intelligent brute. You didn't really like Equius that much because one, he smelled like a dozen unclean gymnasiums, and two, he almost broke your hand when you shook it.<p>

After awhile of being in the fifth grade, you ended up transferring schools since your dad wanted you to have a school closer to your house. You didn't like it. But you met other people. You met someone named Kanaya Maryam, who happened to constantly look white, even though she was a troll. She told you that she was actually a Rainbow Drinker, you went to call bullshit, but you didn't, cause she could bite you and drink your mutated blood, and you didn't want to lose your mutated blood. Fuck, you didn't want people to find out your blood.

You and Kanaya both stayed in the same class until sixth grade, when you both were sent to Middle School, where you met all your friends from before, and Vriska's new friend, Tavros. She bossed him around more than being friends with him, but you didn't care. You got to be with Sollux and Gamzee again, and you didn't want to be apart from them again.

Afterwards, you and Sollux started fighting, but then later on you would ask if you two were friends again. He would always say that you two were still friends, but you were still unsure.

You started to go from being happy to not even being sure with your own emotions. A girl named Rose Lalonde moved down, but she mainly stayed away from anyone and only hung around John and Jade.

After a week or so, Aradia, Tavros, Terezi, and Vriska disappeared from school for two weeks. When they returned, Tavros was in a wheelchair, Vriska was missing her left arm and eye, Terezi was blind, and Aradia was so badly fazed that she thought she was dead and had remained emotionless the rest of the time. Sollux was worried about her, talking to her to see if she would make any emotions, after awhile it got to the point where he would make two and bee jokes. The dumbass.

When summer popped up, you found something called Trollian. You used that basically for everything. Talking to friends and such. You ended up getting a hold of someone with the handle "turntechGodhead", soon figuring out that it was Dave. You were fucking pissed off over it because he had moved to Texas. You wanted to find him and kill him. You later learned that you actually had feelings for Terezi, and then you got confused. What was even worse is that Dave started dating her as well, and then he came back in the Seventh Grade and fucked everything up.

You fucking hated his guts.


	6. Starting To Fall

_**HAI **_

* * *

><p>You looked around the school, sighing slightly as you felt people hitting you as you walked past. You were still short, and your appearance had changed from being like every other boy to wearing nothing but black and grey, since you finally convinced your dad to buy that stuff for you. You clutched your things to your chest as you walked around, tripping over your own feet like the clumsy dumbass you are, hearing people laugh at you. There was everything, every single piece of homework you didn't do last night, every fucking romance story and fanfic you wrote instead, you gathered them, when you saw someone stop and help you. You looked up to tell them to fuck off, when you saw the round black shades, they were different from the pointy anime ones, but you still recognized him.<p>

"Dave?" He nodded, standing up while holding your things, grabbing your hand and pulling you up, handing the things over. He was... holy fucking shit he was tall. "Hey Karkat, I didn't know you went to this school." "It's the closest school to my house." "You mean the place right next to the outskirts of town." "I walk." "You, no way dude. You fucking walk to school?" "Yep." "You're insane." You rolled your eyes, grabbing your things and walking off, you didn't have to deal with his shit.

You walked down a hallway, being shoved into a wall and hearing an old voice. "Heeeeeeeey Karkat." "Ugh, Vriska go away." "No fucking way, I got a new jo8 for you." "Please just leave." "No. Hey Eridan! Come here! I got you some new kid to 8eat." You groaned, seeing him again and, oh my fucking hell he was a hipster now. "You have got to be kidding me Vriska, that's fucking la-" That's when he landed a fist into your gut, knocking the wind out of you and making you slide down the wall, starting to see spots. "Good jo8 Ampora." "Thanks VVris." "Whatever, now get to class." "Aight. Maybe I can call you sometime though?" "Don't even think a8out it fishfuck." "Aww." You saw him turn with his sneakers squeaking as he walked away. Soon you saw Vriska's hand reach down and pull your chin up, her blue lipsticked lips twisted into a smirk. "I hope you remem8er not to sit at my ta8le today, got it?" You nodded, soon she let your head drop as she turned around, walking off.

* * *

><p>"God I hate this place already." You said as you walked into the boys bathroom, going to fix your hair. Since it was a shitty mess. You pulled off your shades, running your fingers through your blonde locks, glancing over every single freckle on your face before sliding your shades back on. You heard a loud wincing noise as you turned towards the stalls. It seemed like nobody was in them, but then you saw the binder on the floor and you knew someone was in there. But why? You shrugged it off and left, not really caring about who was in there. You never really cared anyways.<p>

* * *

><p>You sat alone at lunch, while a bunch of people sat on the opposite end of the lunch table, talking on and on about things. You looked over at your barely eaten food, sliding it away from you as you went to get up to toss it out. You saw Vriska and you tried to avoid her, soon regretting it as someone tripped you, making you trip and spill everything. You heard the whole lunchroom burst out laughing as you got up, leaving the cafeteria. You didn't fucking care anymore, the best thing you could do was go home and never return to the god awful place that you know as middle school.<p>

Hell, you don't think you could take life anymore.

* * *

><p>"Karkat? Are you alright?" You heard your brother from the outside of your bedroom door, but really you weren't. You weren't okay. When have you been okay? Never. "Yeah, I'm fine." You lied, curling up under your blankets, yawning as you tried to sleep. "Well, dad's going to be home late, so I'm making dinner tonight. You're going to eat, right?" "Um... yeah, maybe." You weren't sure. You didn't care either way. "Well, I hope that you do, I haven't really seen you in awhile. You're either hiding in your room or you aren't home, and I hope we're able to talk to each other soon." You curled up more, letting out a small noise. "Hm? What was that?" "I said okay." You heard his footsteps as he left the area, and soon you got up, making sure the door was locked before you hid in your closet, making sure nobody entered before you hid, remaining there until really late at night.<p>

Why would anybody care anyways?


	7. Actual Confrontations

_**Okay, so like, Depressed Karkat apparently**_

* * *

><p>You stayed away from everyone for the rest of middle school, although you did notice that Dave had finally broken up with Terezi, honestly you didn't care. Besides, who even cared? You didn't that's for sure. Lots of people would so say that you actually really cared a lot, but you don't. So shut up.<p>

When you got into High School, you had officially decided on wearing a jacket 24/7. Nobody questioned why, but you could tell others knew why. You didn't like that people could know, you sort of felt as though you were out right visible to them. It took almost halfway through Freshman year to find out that Dave ended up becoming popular as fuck with everyone. Just wearing suits and shades apparently made him the most popular boy in school. You didn't care. Why would you care anyways.

You only cared if anyone found you out. Which would hopefully be nobody.

"Hey." You froze as you walked down the hallway, going to your locker to put your things away and leave. You turned slightly, looking up at the tall blonde. Oh it was Dave. "Ugh, what the fuck do you want?" "I just wanted to talk to you, Jesus. Don't fucking flip your shit troll boy." TROLL BOY!? "Look, if you're going to insult me, then do it with your fucking groupies, they all want in your pants anyways." "What? The chicks? Nah, I mean, they're chill but I don't care for them." You were shocked. "You... don't care for them?" "They get tiring after awhile." "Really?" "Yeah." You shrugged, walking off. He followed you, making sure you didn't leave his sight. You went into a crowded hallway before running off, making sure he didn't follow you. By the time you got outside, you were alone. Finally, peace and quiet.

You walked towards a heavily wooded area after awhile, hiding in the trees quietly as you watched him come outside, looking for you. You then caught a glimpse of something on the ground. It looked like a bag. You went over to it, looking through it before you found a pack of cigarettes. You slowly pulled a cigarette out, finding a matchbox and lighting a match. It took a few tries and a near burning of your finger to light it. It tasted awful, but you kept it. You searched through the bag more, seeing a shit ton of things. You took the bag and found your path through the woods, walking through it towards your house. When you finally got home, you climbed into your room window and hid in your closet, going through the bag some more.

You probably won't give it back to the owner.

* * *

><p>You slowly walked out of your room, stretching as you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned and looked up, seeing your brother standing there.<p>

"Karkat, it's three in the m9rning, what are y9- ugh, what is that repulsive smell?" You looked away from him, shrugging slightly. "Karkat, the smell is c9ming fr9m y9u. What are y9u n9t telling me?" You froze, growing quiet. "Karkat. Tell me n9w." "No, it- it's nothing." You pulled away from him, walking downstairs into the kitchen and looking through the fridge. You heard him go back into his room, leaving you in silence. You skimmed the whole fridge before closing it and sitting in front of it, sighing. You leaned your head back and yawned, not wanting to go upstairs and sleep.

* * *

><p>"Karkat? Karkat, wake up." You opened your eyes as your brother shook you. Your eyes widened as you jumped up, hitting him in the face with your horn. "Shit, sorry." "9W!" You ran upstairs, sliding past your dad, and running into your room, closing and locking the door. You could only imagine your dad asking your brother why you ran upstairs. "I'M FINE, IT'S JUST A 6L99DY N9SE. I CAN CLEAN IT UP." The bastard knew you were listening, goddammit.<p>

You quickly climbed out your bedroom window, carrying everything. Before you checked the time. 7:40. Shit, you can't walk to school and be there on time. You looked over at the cars in the driveway, seeing your old shitbag of a car. It was actually nice, your dad pretty much took care of it. Maybe. You didn't care, you got in the car and started it, driving off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thus: I end it.<strong>_

_**Okay, so I bring up the "Karkat can drive" shit because some people my age (14-15) get their drivers license/have their drivers license by Freshman year and Karkat's what? A sophomore here? Whatever.**_

_**It's fucking Idaho knowledge.**_


End file.
